


Experiment

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Su and Baatar have done this before doesn't mean Kuvira isn't nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

“You’re sure this is okay?” Kuvira asks again as Suyin checks the straps on her harness.

“Yes,” Suyin says and gives Kuvira’s ass a light slap, watching it bounce. “I’ve done it to him a hundred times before.

“Baatar?” Kuvira turns to the man in question, wanting his assurance more that Suyin’s.

He smiles at her and takes her hand. “I’m sure, love. I like it.”

Kuvira has used the strap-on with Suyin, both receiving and giving, so she knows how to handle it. But on Baatar? It seems strange to her that he would like something inside him, but she supposes that it could be plausible. After all, Kuvira has had him take her that way, Suyin as well. She has had them both inside her at once, and it was very pleasurable. She has heard it is even better for people with cocks, for they have an organ that causes intense orgasms when hit the right way.

“I’ll prepare him,” Suyin says brightly, and Kuvira blushes as she thinks about how this preparation had actually started earlier, with plugs and cleaning. Kuvira had been through it herself, and her core clenched at the memory of him inside her ass. She watches as Suyin kneels on the bed next to Baatar, grasping his length in her hand, gently stroking him as she gets him to spread her legs. She pours lube on her fingers and slowly works one inside him. Kuvira grows wet as she watches him harden, his hips moving with Suyin’s finger.

“I can take more, Su,” he says. “I’ve been stretched by the plug already.”

Suyin leans down to kiss him. “I know. I just like fingering you.” She slips another finger inside him, and Kuvira reaches down under her harness to touch her cunt, and she is tempted to just straddle Baatar and ride him. But she practices some self-control and just watches as Suyin lowers her head to take Baatar’s cock into her mouth. He moans and bucks his hips, and Kuvira takes her place between his legs. She has never been in this position with him before. Only with Suyin.

She nudges Suyin out of the way, and lines the toy up with Baatar’s twitching hole. “Tell me if you need to stop,” she says, and he looks at her fondly. Biting her lip, she eases into him, slowly, carefully. She know from her own experience that his ass will not stretch the way a pussy does, and she must go more slowly. Because Suyin and Baatar have done this many times before, Baatar is more than properly prepared, and his ass takes her easily. She pushes in until her hips meet his ass cheeks, and his balls press against her lower stomach.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Suyin says from beside them, her legs spread and her fingers inside her cunt, fucking herself slowly. Shuddering, Kuvira leans over Baatar, resting her weight on one hand, the other grasping Baatar’s hip as she thrusts inside him. The toy presses on her clit, and she wonders if it will be enough to make her come. If not, she is sure Baatar or Suyin will go down on her. For now, it is about bringing Baatar to completion, and Kuvira tries to angle herself the way Suyin had shown her to hit his prostate.

“Su, get over here and jerk him off,” she says, look down between their bodies to see Baatar’s straining cock leaking precum on his stomach.

“I would much rather have him lick my cunt,” Suyin says, and Kuvira rolls her eyes as the older woman throws a leg over Baatar’s head, lowering her folds to his mouth. So she takes her hand off his hip and wraps her fingers around his length.

Baatar moans into Suyin’s pussy, and Kuvira knows he won’t last much longer. He normally has a good deal of stamina, but the situation has them all hot.

“You wanna come?” she asks, trying to emulate Suyin’s filthy mouth. “You want me to fuck your ass until you come all over yourself?”

Baatar can’t answer with Suyin on his face, but he reaches down a hand to grip Kuvira’s thigh. She grunts from the force of her thrusts, letting her head drop down so she can look at the toy sliding in and out of him. Her hand speeds up on his cock, and she presses a thumb across the tip. Baatar lets out a long groan and he releases his seed all over her hand. Some of it spurts up across her stomach and on the underside of her breasts, but most lands on his stomach and chest. When he is done, she pulls out of him, looking down at herself.

“Oh, Spirits,” Suyin moans as she, too, comes, coating Baatar’s face in her slickness. She hops off his mouth and leans over to lick his come from Kuvira’s skin. The younger woman gasps at the touch of Suyin’s tongue while Baatar lies panting, an arm thrown over his eyes. Suyin makes quick work of the harness, helping Kuvira out of it before pushing her down next to Baatar. She spreads Kuvira’s legs and settles between them, sliding her fingers into Kuvira’s sopping wet pussy. She thrusts into Kuvira while she licks the remaining come from her skin, and it takes next to nothing to bring Kuvira to orgasm.

Suyin then goes to clean up Baatar, and Kuvira turns on her side to splay a hand across his chest. “Was that good?”

He nods. “Very.”

“I was all right?”

Through his exhaustion, he smiles. “You were perfect. As always.” His hand cups her cheek, and she lays her head on his shoulder as they both watch Suyin drag her moth over him. “Spirits, I need a shower.”

Suyin lifts her head, a gleam in her eye. “Yes, you made quite the mess. We all need a show now.”

The suggestion is clear in her voice, but Kuvira groans. “No, no, no. I’m too tired. And shower sex is dangerous. Last time, I needed stiches.” Baatar turns his head to kiss her, and Suyin sighs.

“Fine. I’ll shower alone.” She glares at them in exasperation and strides to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Kuvira chuckles, and settles herself so that she can half lie on Baatar’s chest.

“So, would you be interested in doing that again?” he asks.

“If you want to. You know I like to be on the receiving end more, but I like pleasing you.”

He runs a hand through her hair. “And you did. Very much. I’m sorry for…you know, getting it on you.”

“It’s all right. Not like I haven’t done the same to you.” Sex in Suyin Beifong’s bedroom is usually messy. “I think Su liked it, anyway.”

Baatar laughs. “Yes. She always enjoys that part. Disgusting, really.”

“I heard that!” Suyin calls from the bathroom, and Kuvira smiles. She knows she needs to stay awake long enough to shower, but that seems like a losing battle. So she pushes herself up and crawls off the bed.

“Wait, Su! I’m coming, too.” She can’t wait for Su to finish, so she’ll just have to shower along with her. She hears a grunt behind her, and sees Baatar following. “We’re both coming.”

“Well hurry up,” Suyin says.

This time, Kuvira doesn’t need stitches, but Suyin does end up with a rather nasty bruise on her ass.


End file.
